Trying to Change
by pessimisticprose
Summary: Pepper tries to change her image after some harsh words get to her. Tony and Rhodey notice her strange behavior, but will they be able to snap Pepper out of it? Two-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer (A.K.A. the beginning of the story which always kills my confidence and reminds authors that they own nothing): I own nothing. I'm a teenager.

Two-shot! Pairing: Pepperony

"Awe, c'mon, dad! Just one detail! I won't tell! I'm good with secrets. Did I ever tell you about my one friend who asked me to keep a secret. She lived back at the old house in Texas! Twelve years ago and I still-"

"Never told anyone. I know, I know," Virgil Potts shook his head in exasperation, "Patricia, just stop. I'm really not supposed to tell you anything."

"But, dad," Pepper whined, "Please?"

"No. Look, you're here." Virgil motioned to the school, boasting the name the Tomorrow Academy, and told Pepper to go. "I'll see you later. I might be out late tonight."

"I'll get it out of you tonight!" Pepper promised, rambling for a moment more before getting out of the car. Her father sped away, leaving Pepper on the sidewalk. She sighed, making her way into the school. Don't get her wrong, she loved seeing Tony and Rhodey, but classes annoyed the redhead. Classes! Pepper groaned, mumbling to herself about her forgotten physics homework. Maybe she could copy from Tony.

"Morning, Pepper," Rhodey said when Pepper sat down beside the boys in homeroom.

"Can you believe my dad? He won't tell me anything! He tells me about his cases all the time, but now he won't even tell me who it's about. And now, he changed the three-layer security system to a five-layer! I mean, I can still hack it, but does he really want me out of his stuff that badly! I mean- Oh well. Anyway, did you guys do your physics homework? I completely forgot about it. Doesn't matter, though. Professor Klein never checks it. Besides-"

"Pepper!" Tony exclaimed, shaking his head, "Slower words and less of them. It's too early in the morning for that."

Hurt, Pepper nodded, "Sure, whatever. I can do that. I can be quiet when- I mean, okay." Pepper opened her book, deciding to work on her homework without their help. They always said she had to stop talking so much, but it really got to her today. Pepper was confused about why it had bothered her so much today. She tuned out their whispers about a new suit, and when the bell rang, Pepper stood abruptly and exited the classroom, heading to Professor Klein's class. She left a bewildered Tony and Rhodey in her wake.

Instead of Pepper sitting by Happy, she sat with Tony and Rhodey. Only because they asked her to. Something about a new suit. "You okay, Pep?" Tony whispered in class, leaning over to her. She was acting strangely by actually paying attention to the lesson. She nodded, not looking at Tony. "What is-"

"Look, I'm just sick of talking. Okay?" Pepper hissed, shocking Tony. He sat up straight, not speaking to Pepper for the rest of class, although he often glanced her way.

"Rhodey, I think we broke Pepper," Tony commented once the bell rang. Pepper had swiftly stood and walked out of the room, leaving Tony and Rhodey alone again. "She has barely said ten words to me since homeroom."

"Maybe she's finally getting the hint that she talks too much," Rhodey teased, "I'm joking. I dunno, ask her about it."

"I did. She said she was sick of talking. That isn't like Pepper at _all_, and you know it."

Pepper sat in her room that night, staring at herself in the mirror. Was she really happy with what she saw? "A whole new image. It's time for a whole new image. Maybe I can dye my hair, or change- No. Stop talking, Pepper." She took a deep breath, "New image, huh? Maybe I need some help." She picked up her cell phone, biting her lip, then dialed a dreaded person. "Whitney? Yeah, it's Pepper. I know you don't like me, but listen, I need your help."

After school, Tony and Rhodey were in the workshop. Rhodey was handing Tony tools whilst he worked on a new suit. Tony frowned, "We should make your suit heavy-duty. That way-" Rhodey watched Tony look at his phone when it beeped, then was surprised that his expression was filled with disappointment. "It's your mom. She wants us home."

Whitney met Pepper at a local Starbucks. Pepper waved her over to a booth. "And why," Whitney asked as she slid into the booth with a latte, "Should I help you?"

"What a good opening," Pepper murmured, looking down at her coffee, "I'm trying to change my image. Tony and Rhodey think I'm annoying and they think I talk too much. I mean, I don't talk too much, I just tend to ramble. I know you don't like me, but last time we were together you offered to help me if I needed anything. You know, since I helped you pass calculus. Anyway, I want to change my reputation into something more feminine and I thought you could help because-"

"Pepper," Whitney theatrically rubbed her temples, "You're giving me a headache. Why do you think I'd help _you_? Besides the stupid calculus thing? Tony and I just broke up and I want nothing to do with him or his friends."

"Remember how you said last week that you wanted me to change because you found me completely annoying?" Whitney nodded, confused. Why would Pepper bring this up? "Well, now is your chance. You can make me what you think I should be."

"Hm, okay. Only because my dad would've killed my for getting a C. First, we need to take you shopping. It's four o'clock, so that gives us five hours until the mall closes. C'mon." Whitney stood and drug Pepper out of the Starbucks and towards the mall.

The next day, Pepper was standing outside of home room with Whitney, afraid. "I'm not sure about this," she motioned to herself. She was clad in a skirt and turtleneck, feeling itchy. Her hair was also up in a ponytail, but she had some strands of hair hanging by her face. Whitney had even insisted Pepper wear eyeshadow. She felt grimy with the powdery stuff on her eyelids.

"Don't be such a baby. Okay, remember, minimal word responses, sway your hips when you walk, giggle just enough, flirt, don't tug at your skirt, do _not _rub your eyes, and sit by someone other than Tony. Sit on Rhodey's side if you have to, but preferably at someone else's table." Whitney looked up as the bell rang, "Also, keep your voice low. Not as high-pitched."

Pepper huffed, "My voice isn't- _Oh_. I get it. Okay, I can do this."

"Report to me next period. I'll save you a seat at my table." Pepper thanked the blonde and she was gone. Pepper took a deep breath and walked into the classroom, making her entrance.

"I'm sorry I'm late. My locker refused to open." Pepper made sure not to look at Tony and Rhodey as she walked down the aisle and sat by Happy. She could almost _feel_ their stares. "Is this seat taken, Happy?"

"Nah. Sit," he pulled out the chair for her, "So, how's Pepper been?"

"Fine, thank you. Hey, I'm sorry about turning down the movie last night. I was out with a friend."

"Meh. It's cool," he said. Pepper noted he was trying to be aloof and giggled a little. _Remember to giggle, but not too much. Then it gets awkward. _She remembered Whitney's advice from last night's coaching session and stopped abruptly. She pulled out a notebook and began writing down all of Whitney's advice. "Hey! Watcha writing, Pep?"

Coming from Tony, the nickname was cute and well-placed. From Happy, Pepper cringed. "Pepper, please," she corrected, smiling, "It's nothing. I promise."

"Okay. I can help if you need anything."

The bell rang, dismissing the students from home room. She walked up beside Rhodey, avoiding Tony's right side like usual, "Morning."

"Pepper?" Rhodey asked, "Jeez, I thought you were a new student this morning!"

She giggled, "Nope. Same old me."

"Hardly," Tony said, looking around Rhodey, "What's gotten into you? I had something important to tell you and you kind of ditched us for Happy."

"Tony, I was only sitting with him."

"You're not rambling. Why-"

"Pepper!" Pepper turned, as did the boys, to see Whitney waving her down. Whitney caught up to them, "Sorry, boys, but I have to steal this little one for a few. Don't mind us." Whitney pulled her in front of them, stunning the boys.

"Since when are _they_ friends?" Tony asked, eyeing up the girls' backs. He scowled, "This isn't like Pep. Something is wrong."

"Maybe she's trying to impress you. I mean, the girl's got it bad," Rhodey suggested, watching his friend eye up Pepper.

"What? No. That isn't true. Seriously, she and I are friends. Nothing more."

"Sure," Rhodey said, entering the classroom. Professor Klein was writing something on the board, but forgot about it to greet Tony warmly. There were some perks to being the best student in the physics class, after all. Rhodey and Tony were surprised to see Pepper sitting with Whitney at a different desk. The girls were laughing and seemed to be chatting amiably. "I kind of agree," Rhodey said finally, "Something is wrong."

Author's Note: There will be one more chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys! Final chapter of this lovely little two-shot! Thanks for the feedback I received. Anyway, thanks again! **

That night, Rhodey and Tony were surprised to see Pepper come through the door to the lab, "Hi, guys," she took off her blue jacket and smiled, "What's up?"

"Just working on a suit for Rhodey," Tony said, briefly looking at her, but then he turned his attention back to the large suit. It was spread out on a metal table, looking like the first stages of a science fair project. "I'm thinking heavy-duty. What about you, Pep?"

"Whatever he wants," she said and sat down beside Rhodey. Pepper peered at the suit curiously. "When did you start this project?"

"A few days ago. It's going to be the big gun out of the three of us."

"Three of us?"

"I want to make you a suit, too. Are you okay with that?" Tony smiled at her, but she only looked away, sending him deeper into his pit of confusion. Why was Pep acting so strange?

"Maybe. I'll think about it."

"Okay," Rhodey interrupted, "Time to end the tension. What's going on?"

Pepper huffed, "I don't know what you mean."

"New clothes. Ditching us for _Whitney_. You hate her. Something isn't adding up, Pepper."

Pepper rolled her eyes, "Well, my dad says it's a phase. Good enough for you?"

"What do you say?" Rhodey continued to question Pepper, only receiving vague answers from her. Tony watched their verbal fight, amused, until Rhodey started getting mad. "Seriously, you can't just ditch your _real_ friends for her!"

Pepper stood, "Maybe I'm sick of the way I am, okay? All I did was talk and annoy everyone and be a total tomboy. Let's face it, that isn't the best kind of person to be friends with! Whitney is _helping _me, okay? She's going to help me change into someone who I'm not embarrassed of. Someone _worth_ knowing. All I can do is talk, I mean, I just ramble on and on and on. And you're making it worse, Rhodey, because now I'm doing it again and-" Tony and Rhodey were stunned for about the thousandth time that day. She breathed deeply, shaking a little."Sorry. A new image and all that jazz." Pepper blushed, "I'm leaving." She picked up her jacket and was gone. Tony shot Rhodey a look then left him in the lab.

"Pepper, wait up!"

"No! Leave me alone!" she yelled back at him, pulled her hood over her red hair so it wouldn't get wet in the rain, and ran home. Tony stopped just outside the door, watching her run off. He sighed, hoping she'd be okay.

Pepper woke up the next morning, feeling cold, and wondered if she was sick. She opened her closet and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and wedges. "May as well," she muttered, feeling lost. How was she supposed to do this?

She felt a dull pain in her side, but ignored it, passing it off as cramps. Pepper dressed for the day, trying to pick something a bit low-cut in the front and heard her phone ring. She answered Whitney's call. "Morning!" Whitney chimed, "Okay, so anything new?"

"I got into a fight with Rhodey and Tony last night."

"Not good. New image, _remember_? Anyway, apologize, say it won't happen again, and ignore them. Better yet, we'll both sit with them today in lunch! We'll show them! Act like _nothing _is wrong, got it?"

"I think," Pepper said, rubbing her aching side, "I have to go. Breakfast."

"You're already talking less! I love it! TTFN, Peppy!" Whitney hung up. Pepper laughed. If only Whitney knew about her explosion last night!

Pepper walked into home room and sat right beside Rhodey, "Good morning, guys!" she said happily, pulling her calculus book out of her bag, "Sleep well?"

Rhodey nodded suspiciously, "Yeah. I did." Tony merely looked at Pepper, wondering why she had to change anyway. She was sweet, funny, nice- Sure, she talked a lot, but who cares, really? "You okay?"

"Chipper," she chirped, giggling. Rhodey had never heard Pepper giggle, but it didn't sound right on her. Her loud laughter was much more fitting. "Anyway, I-" The bell interrupted her, "Oh well. Never mind. Bye!"

In Professor Klein's class, Pepper's pain became almost unbearable. Whitney told her not to say anything; she practically begged her. Pepper, however, raised her hand. "Professor Klein, can I go to the nurse?"

Throughout the day, Tony sat through class, barely paying attention. He was worried about Pepper. She had to be back in class by now. When he arrived to the cafeteria, Rhodey and Whitney were talking and laughing together. "Where's Pep?"

"She never came back from the nurse. I had Spanish with her last period and she wasn't there."

Pepper scowled when she got to the nurse's office. She was told to wait while the nurse made a few phone calls. "Alright, Ms. Potts," she said offhandedly, "Someone will be here momentarily. You have to be taken to the hospital. I believe you have appendicitis." Pepper groaned. Just her luck.

The next few days, Pepper wasn't in school. Tony became increasingly worried, wondering where she was. That night, he sent her probably the fiftieth text message that day. _Pepper, are you okay? _He set his phone down, only to hear it chime. _Yeah. I'm in the hospital. No big. I had my appendix out. _Tony sighed. He was relieved that was all it was, and dialed Rhodey's number. "Hey, let's go see Pepper."

Pepper was pleasantly surprised when Tony and Rhodey showed up in her room the afternoon. She was sitting cross-legged on the bed and full of energy when they showed up, "Hey!"

"Pepper! You feeling better?" Tony asked, sitting on the foot of her bed. Rhodey sat in a chair, content to let them have a moment.

"Yup. I'm getting released in an hour. This sucked. It really hurt at first, but I'm better now and ready to leave. I mean, I just want to go back to school and see what I missed in social studies. I bet it was a lot of written work. Oh man, I'll have so much to do for physics. You better let me copy, Anthony Stark! I hate physics anyway. More of a math person. I mean, numbers are constant, and I know physics is math, but whatever. And another thing, you have to tell me what you've been doing with Rhodey's suit! I haven't been to the lab-" Pepper blushed, realizing what she was doing. "Sorry. I'll shut up."

"No. Keep going," Tony urged, "I like it."

Pepper shook her head, "I can't. Whitney said-"

Tony sighed in frustration, "I don't care _what_ she said. She doesn't control you. You're Pepper. She's Whitney."

Pepper grinned, "She really is helping me, though."

"Helping you do what? Change? Be someone you're not? Well I'll tell you something right now, Pepper, you don't have to change one bit. I like you just the way you are. Sometimes, you do talk a lot, but it's endearing. I promise."

"Just don't talk too much in home room," Rhodey pleaded, "It's too loud."

Pepper smiled, "You guys are the best. But really, I'm fine. I want to be a little more...feminine."

Rhodey snickered, "Tony thinks you're feminine enough."

"Huh?"

"Shut up, Rhodey!" Tony said, throwing a pillow at him. Tony blushed, but you could barely see it. "I-"

"Uh huh. Sure. You're fine, Pepper."

Pepper eyed Tony for another moment, "You're blushing."

"No I'm not!"

Pepper giggled, "You so are! Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not!" Tony stood, "Anyway, do you want us to stay?"

Pepper bit her lip, "Whitney will be here soon. I mean, if you want, you can."

"I don't really want to see the girl who's responsible for making you someone you're not," Rhodey said.

Pepper sighed, "I asked her to help."

"Drop it, guys," Tony said, placing something small on the table beside her bed, "Come by the lab tomorrow. No school. Yay, weekend," Tony said, trying to seem cheerful, "Here." He pressed the circular chip and some holographic roses were hovering beside her. Rhodey and Tony bid her goodbye. Pepper looked at the hologram, smiling.

The next day, Pepper came into the lab, looking normal. "Hi, guys! What's up? I told Whitney off last night and here I am! Well, I didn't tell her off, I just told her I didn't want to change. She understood, but threw a new pair of shoes at me anyway. She's mad, but I don't care. She thought I wasn't dedicated. I'm rambling, aren't I? Oh well. I don't care. So-"

Tony planted a nervous kiss on her cheek, making her stop completely, "Welcome back, Pepper," Tony said, wiping his hands on a rag.

"Oh, gross! I'm still here!" Rhodey complained, shielding his eyes from his friends' affection. Pepper blushed, but smiled at Tony.

"Shut up, Rhodey," Pepper said, sitting beside Tony on the side of the machine he was working on. Everything felt normal again. "What are you working on?"

He grinned over at the redhead, "Your suit."

**AN: I know, I know. Cheesy ending. Anyway, thanks again for reading!**


End file.
